Smackdown
by Queenscove's Girl
Summary: A collection of Kel/Dom drabbles and One-shot's written for Smackdown on Goldenlake.
1. Just My Luck

Title: Just My Luck  
Rating: R, for nakedness.  
Wourd Count: 720  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel is robbed, Dom comes to her rescue.

This really was a most unfortunate turn of events, Kel thought as she glared at the intruder. He had snuck into her room in the dead of night, but before she could so much as reach for her glaive he had his blade at Tobe's throat. She knew that this wouldn't be too much of a problem, if only she could get to her own weapon. As if he knew what she was thinking he mockingly waggled a finger at her.

"Ah ah ah." The hand above Tobe's head glowed red. "One wrong move..."  
Magic, she thought. Well in that case there really wasn't much she could do. He would be able to kill Tobe before she even made a step towards him.

"Much better" he said upon seeing her silently (if grudgingly) comply. "Now, you're going to go gather up all of your money and valuables and place them on the table in front of me. Slowly now, no sudden movements."

She couldn't help but wonder why he would go to all this trouble just to rob her. After all, there were far easier and wealthier targets out there. Nonetheless she quickly complied. Once she was done the man nodded approvingly and got Tobe to Reach forward and scoop all of it into a pouch on his waist.

"No go get all your clothes, bed sheets, blankets, and drying cloths and place them on the floor over there."

She couldn't help but think that this must truly be the oddest robber in all of Tortall. What could he possibly want with all of that? Better yet, how was he planning on getting it all out without getting caught? But things got stranger still when he pulled out some flint and instructed her to set the pile on fire and then open the windows.

Tobe was looking more terrified every minute, and was nearly as pale as a ghost. The three of tem stood there in silence until the pile of clothes was blazing.

"Next, I'm going to need you to remove your clothes and add them to the fire."

"What?" She was honestly stunned, and Tobe was looking decidedly ill at the thought.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" His voice was dangerously quiet, and he pressed the blade harder into Tobe's throat until a little droplet of blood ran down his neck.

She wasted no more time, undressing in record speed before tossing her clothes on the fire. She was still too shocked to be embarrassed. She was in such a state of shock that she actually asked him why he was making her do this before she could stop herself.

"Well this way you're not likely to come running after me, are you? She had to admit he had a point.

He then beckoned for he to come towards him and turn around. He tied her arms behind her back, before sending back to where she was standing before. Next he tied Tobe up, and shoved him in the direction of the closet before promptly turning around and high tailing it out the door.

Well she thought –while wondering how she was going to untie herself, find something to cover herself with, and put out the fire before it got out of hand– at least it couldn't get any worse. So of course as if Sayuko himself had heard the thought, the last person she wished to see her like this chose that exact moment to come barging in.

"I saw smoke, and a man, armed-" He said disjointedly as he caught his breath. "Came as fast as I could..."

His voice trailed off as he took in the sight around him, the fire in the middle of the floor, the mess of the room, and finally her naked form. Of course, she thought bitterly, of course Dom would be the one to find me like this. She blushed more in that moment then she ever had in her entire life, while she absently noticed that his eyes lingered on her, ahem, lower regions and chest.

The first thing Dom's mind registered was that when Kel blushed she did so all over, the second thing he noticed was how she was obviously bound. He couldn't help but think, despite of the situation, that he rather liked it.


	2. First Time

Title: First Time  
Rating: PG  
Length: 290  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Cleon is pressuring Kel to sleep with him. She wants someone else to be her first time...  
AN: I know Cleon wanted pretty much the opposite in cannon, and Kel would never in a million years do what I'm about to have her do. But hey, that's what fanfiction is for right?

Kel was very nervous, and she didn't like the feeling. Lately Cleon had been wanting to take Kel to bed, and she wasn't sure if she liked the idea. She was still a squire after all; she had so much work ahead of. Did she really want to take the risk? But more than that she just wasn't sure that she wanted her first time to be with Cleon.

So she had come up with a plan, although perhaps not the best one. However it was the only plan she had and she was sticking to it. Her plan was to ask Dom for help, and not in the way of advice. She knew Dom had a reputation, and would be experienced enough to make it good for her. She didn't want her first time to be with Cleon, the two of them fumbling around neither positive what they were doing.

So she planned on asking Dom, to be her first. It would be better that way. Besides she couldn't help feeling that maybe she didn't like Cleon the way she should, she was almost certain now that the only reason she was with him was because he was the only one interested in her. She wanted to be wanted. She certainly didn't want her first time to be with Cleon, especially if she didn't actually like him that way.

But she did like Dom that way, she always had. The sight of his smile and those blue eyes always gave her butterflies. She gathered her courage and entered his tent. After all the worst that could happen was that he politely refuse her, and if he didn't turn her away... well the possibility of rejection would be worth it.


	3. First Time II

Title: First Time II  
Rating: PG  
Length: 134  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel asks Dom for a favor.

Dom was stunned to say the least. "You want me to what?" He was positive he had heard her wrong, because she was only 15! There was no way she wanted to, to bed him!

"Well you see Cleon has been wanting too...and I don't want it to be awkward...if neither of us know what we're doing. And I know you've had lots of experience... so I thought..."

Well he hadn't heard wrong then. He also didn't like the thought of anyone trying to pressure Kel into anything. He was at a loss for what to do, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, he wouldn't mind sleeping with her... but it wouldn't be right. He'd feel like he was taking advantage of her.

He sighed; this was going to be an awkward conversation. 


	4. Diary

Title: Diary  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 174  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom reads Kel's diary.

Dom knew he really shouldn't be reading her diary. After all he doubted she would be very pleased if she found out. He had just been so surprised to find that she even had a diary in the first place that he had to read it. She didn't really seem like the type to keep a diary; he had always thought only court ladies did that.

But still, it was very interesting. After all he had never known she had once had a crush on Neal, and who knew that she tutored the pages whenever she was in Corus? There were other interesting things too, like the fact that she had a desire to be bound or spanked in bed, or how she wished she was more feminine.

But the things that surprised him the most were what she wrote about him. How she loved the shade of blue his eyes were, how she longed to run her fingers through his hair, and how she wished he liked her the way she liked him.


	5. Monthlies

Title: Monthlies  
Rating:G  
Length:227  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: While Kel is a squire she gets her monthly, Dom notices.

Kel was seriously considering moving to Carthak, or the Yamani islands, or even Scanra. Anywhere would be better then here. Her cheeks were still burning with embarrassment; she couldn't believe that Dom had seen her like that! Worse even, that he had to help her. At least he had been discreet, and she doubted he would tell anyone. But still, she would never be able to look him in the eye again without blushing.

They had gotten the call to go help one of the outlying villages in the middle of the night, so she had rushed up and grabbed her back she had ready for just such occasions. She hadn't thought to pack anything extra, just in case. Which is how she ended up starting her monthly in the middle of nowhere, with absolutely cloths to soak up the blood.

Dom had noticed blood coming through her breeches and had discreetly led her back to her tent to change, kindly blocking her from view so no one else would notice. He had then told her to wait and returned with a small buddle of the cloths she needed. He handed them to her and winked before leaving her to clean up.

It was only after he had left that it occurred to her that she should have asked why he had them in the first place.


	6. Comforting Best Friends

Title: Comforting Best Friends  
Rating: PG  
Length: 179  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom is cheating on Kel, in walk Neal.

Neal loved Kel, as a sister of course. In fact he could easily say that he loved her far more than his actual sister or other siblings. Nothing against them of course, he just didn't know them all that well and really they had nothing in common. Kel was the sister of his heart, and his best friend.

So obviously he was extremely displeased, to say the least, when he discovered that his cousin was cheating on Kel. He had been walking Kel back to her and Dom's rooms, they had walked in to see Dom and another woman naked and all over each other. Kel had just stared wide eyed before turning around and bolting out of the room, Dom cursing and shouting he could explain as he hastily looked for his clothes.

Neal wanted nothing more than to beat Dom to a bloody pulp, to kill him for causing her pain. But he knew she needed him more at that moment, and he ran after her. He would just have to come back and kill Dom later.


	7. Why Not

Title: Why Not?  
Rating: G  
Length: 353  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom can see that Kel is stressed.

Dom could tell she was stressed. It was all the pressure she put on herself, she took on everyone else's problems and tried to solve them. When she wasn't busy with that she was writing a report for Lord Wyldon, or going over supply lists for New Hope, or teaching the refugees to fight. She was also constantly practicing and perfecting her own skills, whether it be glaive, sword, archery, or jousting. She was always up at the crack of dawn, and one of the last in bed.

He could tell it was getting to her, the stress. She was getting worn out, and he knew she just had to have a bit of fun. He was worried that if she didn't that she would start to forget why she did all this, become a knight. He didn't want her to get so stressed that she forgot why being a knight made her happy in the first place. So that's what brought him here, trying to convince her to take a break for a couple hours and go on a ride through the forest with him.

"I can't right now Dom, maybe some other time. I've just got so much to do here..."

"It'll all be here when we get back. It's only a few hours Kel, none of this is so urgent it can't be put off for a while."

"If I put it off now I won't be able to go over the infirmary supply lists later."

"You won't need to, Neal can do that. He's the healer; he should be the one doing it anyways."

"I'm not sure it's a good Idea, I really shouldn't."

But he could tell that she was giving in, and he smiled. "Why not? Come on; let's just get on our horses and go."

She still looked hesitant, but less than before. He held out his hand, "Come on Kel. If you lose the moment you might lose a lot, so why not?"

She couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't just talking about going for a ride anymore, so she took his hand. 


	8. Why Not II

Title: Why Not II  
Rating: G  
Length: 357  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel and Dom go on a ride through the woods.

Kel glanced sideways at Dom, they were riding through the woods surrounding New Hope and she was still feeling odd about the whole thing. But she had to admit it was nice to take a break, she felt like she could finally breathe for a while. They had been riding for an hour, in no particular direction, talking and laughing the entire time. She had almost forgotten just how nice it was to be with him one on one, to have him focused solely on her.

Eventually they came upon a stream and decided to let the horses take a drink and rest for a while before heading back. Dom pointed out a nice tree and they both sat down under it. It was a cold day, and rather windy. She shivered and wished she had thought to bring another overcoat with her. Dom frowned at her.

"Are you cold Kel? Here, take this." He said as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "At least it's not raining or something!"

So of course it was at that moment that it started to snow. "Or something, Sayuko must be laughing!"

"Come on lets head back." But as they stood up and looked around they realised that the horses were gone.

"They must have headed back..." She was really kicking herself for taking a random stable horse instead of Peachblossem, he wouldn't have run off.

Dom just shrugged before saying they had better get a start on walking back, when of course they realised that they didn't know which way was back. Well, wasn't that just dandy. Take a break he says, it'll only be for a couple hours he says. Right, see if she ever took a break again.

"Look, there's a cave of some sort over there. Let's spend the night in there and we can figure out how to get back tomorrow, its already getting dark."

"Yes, why not?" She said somewhat sarcastically.

As they made their way over to the cave she thought that at least she was with Dom. Because really, who wouldn't want to spend the night with him? 


	9. Why Not III

Title: Why Not III  
Rating: R  
Length: 493  
Competitor: Dom  
Summary Kel and Dom are stuck overnight in a cave. Third part in the Why Not series. You don't have to read them both to understand this one, but I do suggest you at least read number two, found here. Number one can be found here if you want to read that one as well.

Kel was shivering violently, soaked from head to toe and in this freezing cold weather she could get seriously ill or worse. They had been walking over to the cave they had found when she had tripped and fell into the stream, ice cold water covering her body and making her clothes stick to her like a second skin. Combine that with the snow, and Dom couldn't help but notice that she was indeed very cold if her breasts were any sort of indicator.

Dom mentally kicked himself and tore his eyes away from her body and up to her face, she was alarmingly pale and her lips had a slight blueish tinge to them. Quickly he guided her to the cave and sat her down. He had already given her his coat earlier, so it was soaked along with the rest of her. But he took off his shirt and gave it to her, while he got a fire going.

Once it was going he turned to look at her again and frowned. She was still soaking, and the shirt he had given her was not wet as well. She was looking paler, and her lips were definitely a blue color now. He was very alarmed, she was going to get hypothermia if her didn't do something fast. He was no healer but he knew from his uncle that the quickest way to warm someone up was with body heat, and he would have to get her out of those wet clothes.

He explained this to her, and she just stared at him wide eyed. She made no move of protest however, which only worried him more. She tried to undress herself but was too weak, she was fumbling with the buttons and laces. She was shaking so much she would never be able to do it herself. He moved over to her and gently unlaced her shoes and took them off. Next he moved to her breaches, and finally her shirt.

She sat there wide eyed and shivering while he contemplated what to do next. Did he remove the breast band and loincloth? In the end he decided he would have too, they were just as wet as the rest of her clothes. He avoided looking directly at her as he did it, not wanting to embarrass her further. Once finished he removed his own breaches, having already taken his shirt off earlier to give to Kel.

Scooping her up her laid her next to the fire and pressed himself up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His body heat at her back, and the heat of the fire at her front. But despite the dire situation he found himself being forced to think about Wyldon, naked. Or worse yet, Wyldon and Raoul naked together.

Because really he didn't want to focus on what reaction he would behaving if he weren't thinking about these things. 


	10. Why Not IV

Title: Why Not IV  
Rating: PG  
Length: 222  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel and Dom are trapped in a cave, Neal Finds them. Part four in the Why Not series.

Eventually she stopped shivering so violently. He continued to rub her arms and legs, try to generate as much heat as possible. He could hear her breathing even out, until finally she fell asleep. He followed her into slumber not long after.

That was how Neal found them early that morning. When their horses had turned up rider less he had promptly set out looking for them along with a squad. They had searched all night until eventually Neal had tracked them down to this cave.

Which is how he came to be standing there staring gobsmacked at them. Kel was as naked as the day she was born, while Dom was in only a loincloth. He was considering turning around and walking away only to come back and make a noisier entrance when Dom called out to him.

"Neal?"

"Err, sorry Dom. I'll just come back in a few minutes shall I?"

"No, it's not what you think. She fell into the stream, started to get hypothermic. I didn't know what else to do so..."

Neal immediately jumped into action, his gift washing over Kel. She hadn't woken up yet, which showed that she must still be slightly hypothermic at least. Looking at his cousin it occurred to Neal that he had never seen him so worried. It made him wonder. 


	11. Dolls

Title: Dolls  
Rating: G  
Length: 141  
Competitior: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel plays dolls with her daughter.

Kel looked helplessly at her little girl. He daughter had asked her to play dolls with her, and Kel hadn't the faintest idea on how. She had never really been interested in dolls herself, preferring to play jousting games and fight make believe dragons. But here she sat, feeling very foolish, holding a doll and helplessly looking to her daughter for help with dressing the blasted thing. Really, what need did a doll have for a corset?

"Okay mommy, now they need to head to the ball or they will be late!"

"Er, alright dear..." She heard a snicker in the doorway and looked up to see her husband and his cousin, who just happened to be her best friend.

"Daddy! Uncle Neal! You just in time for the ball, here you can use Sally and Ronda..."

They promptly stopped snickering.


	12. Dimples

Title: Dimples  
Rating: G  
Length: 103  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom does something he regrets.

"Kel wait! It's not what you think, I can explain!"

Kel just stared; she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything left for her here, with him. Not now, this had tainted it. She wanted to know why. Was she not enough? Was she not feminine enough? Was it because her hair was so short? Was it because she didn't have dimples? Cleon's wife had dimples, and she knew he was happy with her. Maybe Dom would be happy with this dimpled blonde too. He would have to be, because she certainly wasn't going to stay.


	13. Shag Marry Cliff

Title: Shag Marry Cliff.  
Rating: PG.  
Length: 575  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom is leaving a Ball when he stumbles upon Kel arguing with someone.

Dom sighed as he tried to discreetly reclaim his hands from Lady Mary-Sue, no easy feat. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed to go to this ball. Not that he disliked such affairs, in fact he enjoyed them. Well most of the time. After all he was no Raoul, and would be far more likely to be found surrounded by pretty ladies then velvet curtains. He had shagged this one before; in fact he had shagged quite a few of them before. However lately he found these ladies less captivating and his enjoyment of these parties had gone down accordingly.

Finally managing to slip away from Mary-Sue, he stealthily made his way out the room. Well as stealthily as one could in such a situation. Breathing a slight sigh of relief as he made his way down the hallway he couldn't help but wonder if Kel had been in attendance. He hadn't seen her, and he knew she didn't enjoy the midwinter festivities as much as most other women.

"-was having fun with her, you've no right to—" Dom stopped as he rounded the corner, Kel was standing there clearly angry with whomever she was with. He could only see the man's back and couldn't make out who it was. But that didn't stop him from feeling as though he wouldn't mind if this man went and promptly threw himself off the nearest cliff. He tried his best to ignore the feeling.

"Conal, you're drunk and not thinking clearly. I doubt very much if your wife would appreciate your flirtations with that woman." At least Dom now knew it was her brother she was with, although that knowledge did little to easy his hostile feelings towards the man.

"And what would you know about it you great cow? Nobody will ever want to marry you, so you can't possibly expect to understand the intricacies of marriage."

Dom could see her mask instantly fall into place, but years of practice allowed him to see the hurt behind it. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he strode towards Kel. "There you are love, I was looking for you."

Then he put his arm around her waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her. All the while wondering when his brain had decided this was a good idea, because she would surely kill him once he let her go. But then she slowly melted into him, and as he felt her respond to his kiss he thought maybe it had been his heart telling him this was a good idea.

As he pulled back he didn't even glance towards what he knew would be Conal's astonished face. "Ready to go love?" when she nodded he took her hand and gently led her down the hall.

They walked in silence the entire way to her room, but it the good kind of silence. As they stood outside her door she just gazed at him, a question on her lips and in her eyes. He shook his head, and quickly said "I want more than just that with you Kel, I want so much more." Because he couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes, however fleeting.

After they had said goodbye and he was heading towards the Kinds Own barracks he couldn't help but think that perhaps one day marriage wouldn't be too bad. At least not if it involved Kel.


	14. Riding Horses and Winning Bets

Title: Riding Horses and Winning Bets  
Rating: R but just to be on the safe side. More PG-13ish  
Length: 135  
Competitior: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: What Dom is thinking the first time he sees Kel.

Dom remembered the first time he had ever seen her. He was relatively new to the Own, and she was riding Peachblossom. The lads and him had placed a bet, to see if she would be able to stay on. Of course he was the only one that had bet in her favour, he won that bet. He remembered how she looked riding that horse of hers, she had been so determined. Although she was only ten at the time he couldn't help but notice the way her legs gripped the sides of the oversized gelding, the way her hands had gripped his mane, and how her torso had risen up and arched out. So despite her age he couldn't help but think that she would be good at riding. And he didn't mean horses.


	15. Of Jousting and Hugs Owen

Title: Of Jousting and Hugs  
Rating: G  
Length: 179  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Owen asks Kel a question,  
AN: Okay so I didn't start off intending to be a Owen SMACDOWN supporter but Lisa's "An Unlikely Casanova" converted me Then this just wouldn't leave me alone.

Kel stared at Owen, slightly perplexed. "Owen, you have a real Knight Master now. Why would you need to prepare me for my joust?"

"For old times' sake. I leave for my Ordeal the day after tomorrow, so this'll be my last chance."

She still felt as if he was up to something. After all Wyldon had finished his last bout in the tourney just yesterday and it's not as if it was that fun readying someone to joust. Besides, she preferred solitude before competing.

Glancing at him she noticed not for the first time that day how...grownup he was looking. It was a big difference for the only other time he had helped her prepare. But he still had those same puppy dog eyes that made her say yes the first time.

"Well when you put it that way how can I refuse?"

He promptly surprised her with a hug of thanks, and she thought that perhaps this would only be the first in a series of yeses. As long as they earned her more hugs like that.


	16. People Watching

Title: People Watching  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 431  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom enjoys watching people, one person in particular.

Dom enjoyed people watching. That is to say he enjoyes watching, or shall we say observing, women. So perhaps people watching was a bit generous of a statement. It's not like he's a peeping tom or anything like that. He just enjoys studying the female form, whenever it is presented to him. He's had a lot of practice too.

He's gone through many phases, or that is to say he's studied many different women. Lady Janet for instance had been a particularly long phase; she had been curvy in all the right places. Another noteworthy phase had been Lady Susan; she had a mane of gold and a sunny personality to match. Lady Holly was another favourite, she had legs up to her neck and a demanding personality that he thought could be fun in the right situation.

There had been many other subjects of study along the way, the serving girl with dimples, the barmaid with extremely skilled hands, there had even been a married woman he had found extremely fascinating. However at the moment he had a new woman he was observing, and she was quickly becoming his favourite.

She wasn't what he usually gravitated towards. But that's what made her so fascinating. She wasn't as obviously beautiful as the others; he had to look farther and deeper to see her beauty. But the more he looked the easier it became, her beauty was so obvious to him now he wondered how he could have ever missed it in the first place.

Those other women weren't as appealing now; all he could see was what they were lacking. Janet for all her curves was lacking any sense of responsibility whatsoever. Susan, while possessing a sunny disposition, wasn't anywhere near as kind as he would like. Holly had no notion of justice; she'd just as soon see a free man hang as a guilty one.

The serving girl wasn't caring enough, the barmaid wasn't determined or hardworking enough, and the married woman just wasn't loyal enough. In the end only one woman had all of these qualities, and more and it made her all the more beautiful to him. She was strong, her dreamer's eyes were bottomless, her subtle curves were just right, and her legs were in a word, amazing. After all she was so tall, her legs were nearly endless. He definitely loved those legs.

So as he watched her flawlessly twist and bend those gorgeous legs in a pattern dance while she practiced with her glaive, it occurred to him that he was quite possibly in love.


	17. His Lass

Title: His Lass  
Rating: G  
Length: 163  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: George is happy because his lass is happy.

George grinned at his wife as she gazed happily at the couple across from them. Alanna had been wanting the only other female knight to find that special someone for quite a while. It was lucky for Kel that she had finally found someone, because he doubted his lass would have been able to sit by idly for much longer without interfering. She would talk to him about it in great length, how she wanted the younger knight to find someone because it was hard being a female knight. She hadn't want Kel to go through it all alone, because there would be many trials for her. He knew that she wanted Kel to have someone that would stand by her, the way George himself stood by Alanna. So yes, his wife was happy for the Lady Knight. Although he did not know Kel or Dom very well, he was happy as well. After all, whatever made his lass happy made him happy.


	18. Blanket

Title: Blanket  
Rating: G  
Length: 152  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel opens Dom's midwinter gift.

Kel ran her hands over the material; it was softer than anything else she owned. It was a blanket and had been her midwinter gift from Dom. It was a brilliant sky blue mixed with forest green, and had a hazel trim. The colors worked surprisingly well with each other, more so then one would think. It was a nice heavy winter blanket, and it reminded her of one she had as a child.

She had lost that one in the Yamani islands. It had been when she had first arrived there with her family; she was scared and insisted on talking it with her outside. Some children had been making fun of her and ended up taking it from her, and ruining it. She had cried for days. She had told Dom that story ages ago, while she was still a squire to be exact. She was touched that he remembered.


	19. Gossip

Title: Gossip  
Rating: G  
Length: 260  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom overhears some women gossiping about him and Kel.

Dom grimaced as he listened in on the conversation of the ladies next to him. They weren't even trying to be discreet, it was as if they wanted him to overhear. They were speaking of Kel and himself, but you would think that after ten years of being together all possible gossip would be exhausted by now. After all it's not as if they were the only ones that lived together without being married. Numair and Diane had done so for years. Marriage just wasn't necessary for them; they loved each other and lived together. They lived as if they were married, had done so for years. She had never wanted to get married, and he would have to leave the Own if he ever did get married. Neither of them wanted that.

What the ladies said next shocked him. Baby? Kel wasn't pregnant; she would tell him if she was. Unless she had only just found out? She did say she wasn't feeling well earlier. Well if she was then that would explain the gossip, it would be a huge scandal if they remained unwed while expecting. It would not be fair to the child either. Perhaps it would be best if he went and talked to Kel before jumping to any conclusions. Maybe they could get engaged, have long engagement. That would dampen any scandal, and it could be a long engagement. Say another ten years or so.

Dom smiled, he liked the thought of it, perhaps even if Kel wasn't with child he would suggest it anyways...


	20. Of Wrath and Pranks

Title: Of Wrath and Pranks  
Rating: PG  
Length: 215  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Wolset and the boys prank Kel and Dom.

Wolset grinned as he and the rest of the boys put the finishing touches on their prank. Really it probably wasn't the best idea to prank Dom; he could be downright evil in his revenge. But pranking the Lady Knight at the same time? That was just plain stupid, but then nobody had ever accused him of being smart. Besides the looks on their faces would be worth any sort of revenge the prank brought about.

The prank itself was rather simple, it was a paste made by a local mage that they spread a little bit on each of them before clasping their hands together. The paste would dry and disappear, but they would be stuck together. For a whole 72 hours, to be exact. While the idea itself was simple the execution proved tricky, after all neither of their intended victims would allow them to simply walk up and put the stuff on them.

Which is why Wolset had the boys drug them. Perhaps not the best idea, but hey it certainly worked didn't it? As they put the finishing touches on their magnificent prank, namely laying them both on Dom's bed and placing their limbs ah...strategically on each other.

He grinned as he left the room, this was going to be fun.


	21. Of Wrath and Pranks II

Title: Of Wrath and Pranks II  
Rating: PG  
Length: 235  
Competitor: Dom  
Summary: Dom wakes up only to discover he has been pranked by Wolset.

Dom groaned as he started to wake up, his head was killing him. He didn't remember drinking last night, but if this headache was any indicator then he must have. Shifting slightly he abruptly noticed that there was something or to be more precise someone underneath him. Feeling a slight sense of panic since he had no recollection of bringing anyone to his rooms with him, or really he couldn't recall anything that had happened since dinner.

He cracked his eyes open and was shocked, it was Kel. What was she doing here? What had they been doing, and why couldn't he remember? They were fully clothed, so at least they hadn't done anything that they might regret. Well not that he would have regretted it, but he would have regretted not remembering.

He gently tried to get up without waking her. It was then that he notices that their hands were stuck together. He tried prying her fingers off him, but they wouldn't budge, well there was nothing else for it. He'd have to wake her up.

And what a daunting thought that was, because she surely wouldn't be very please at their, ah situation. Especially when he told her he had to use the facilities. He blushed at the thought, but blushed even more when it occurred to him that perhaps she would need to as well.

He was going to kill Wolset. 


	22. Of Wrath and Pranks III

Title: Of Wrath and Pranks III  
Rating: PG  
Length: 117  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel and Dom are pranked by Wolset.

Kel was not in a good mood. She had a pounding headache, most likely Dom had told her because they had been drugged. She was going to kill Wolset for doing this to them. How was she going to get anything done? How would they get changed? How would they go to the washroom? How would they bathe?

Her cheeks burned at the thought, so she quickly brought up her Yamani mask. "Maybe we should go to the infirmary? Uncle Baird must have some way to get us apart.."

She nodded, and they wasted no time in leaving his room and making their way to the infirmary. Hand in hand. She really was going to kill Wolset. 


	23. Questions Vania

Title: Questions  
Rating: G  
Length: 136  
Competitor: Vania  
Round/Fight: 2/C  
Summary: Vania asks her brother questions.

Vania was constantly asking her brother questions. She would ask him about his friends, and what they were like. She would ask him what his Knight Master was like, and if he was worried about his betrothal. But mostly she would ask him about Kel. Who was Kel's best friend? What was her favourite color? What did she like to do?

She would ask him about rumours she had heard. Was Kel really dating the Cleon fellow? Was it true she had a thing for her knight master? Did she really like that Sergeant? Had Lord Wyldon really accepted her as a page because he wanted to bed her?

Eventually Roald got so annoyed with all the questions that he suggested she just go ask Kel herself, and Vania thought that she just might do that.


	24. Letters

Title: Letters  
Rating: G  
Length: 150  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel writes Neal a letter.

Dear Neal:

How is Yuki doing? Being on bed rest can't be making her very happy. Do you have any names in mind for the baby? Hopefully my leave will be granted and I'll be able to come visit.

Things have been much the same here, we're having fewer attacks then ever and the refugee's are basically self proficient now. I think I'm ready for another assignment. As much as I'll miss the people here, they don't really need me anymore. There are other things I could be doing, other ways I could be helping.

Your cousin's squad is stationed here right now; he says he still can't believe you're going to have a little meathead running around soon.

Anyways, I should end this here I have a lot of paper work to catch up on.

With Love,  
Kel

Ps. Did I mention that Dom and I are together now? 


	25. Take a Partner

Title: Take a Partner  
Rating: G  
Length: 133  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel needs to take a bath, Dom wants to be her partner.

"Alright so I don't want anyone going off alone, everyone in pairs!" Raoul said. They had stopped for the night, but they weren't in the best area and there were signs of bandits having been nearby, and Raoul didn't want to take any chances.

A little while later Dom noticed Kel walking away from camp and jogged to catch up with her. "Tsk tsk Protector. Breaking the rules I see?"

She grinned sideways at him. "Yes well I need to bathe and I didn't really feel like brining any of you men along with me."

Dom just grinned at her "Yes well be that as it may I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you. After all we wouldn't want you to get attacked now would we?"

She just rolled her eyes. 


	26. Swimming

Title: Swimming  
Rating: G  
Length: 183  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel and her friends go swimming.

Kel laughed as she watched her friends. It was a warm day, extremely warm. None of them had anything they needed to be doing, and it was much too hot for even Kel to consider going to the practice courts. So they had decided to go down to the lake and take a swim. It hadn't been terribly well thought out because when they got there and she had sat down they were confused as to why she wasn't going in.

When she had informed them that she really didn't feel like stripping down in front of them they had blushed and stammered, as if they had forgotten that she was a girl. Which she reflected, they probably had. But now they we're horsing around in the water, as she watched from the sidelines.

She would have felt lonely or even left out if Dom hadn't decided to remain on shore with her. She knew he wanted to be in the water, but that he chose to stay with her and keep her company made her happier then she had been in weeks. 


	27. Strange

Title: Strange  
Rating: G  
Length: 172  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Neal something strange.

Neal was curious. He was watching his cousin and best friend, they were acting very strangely. She was blushing. Blushing! Would wonders never cease? He couldn't remember ever having seen her blush before. His cousin was actually being quite attentive, in a way he had never been with any other lady before. He would touch her elbow, brush her hair out of her face, and run his hands up her leg.

It really was all very strange; he had never imagined that the two of them would ever get together. Not in a million years had he thought it would be possible. But now that he was seeing it with his own eyes he rather liked the idea. They would be good for each other, Dom would loosen her up and she would give him a push when needed.

It didn't hurt that it would make her part of his family. A cousin in law, or really a sister in law because that is how he thinks of Dom. As a brother. 


	28. Son

Title: Son  
Rating: G  
Length: 121  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom sees his newborn son for the first time.

Dom smiled as he stared down at his new born son, he had no idea he could ever care this much about someone. It went beyond anything he had ever felt, even his love for Kel. The moment he had seen him, he had become Dom's whole world. Dom had known in that moment that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for his son, nothing at all. Before this extraordinary moment there had always been limits to the lengths he would go for someone else. For instance he would not become a cold blooded murderer for Kel, no matter how much he loved her. But for his son he would do even that if it meant he would be safe. 


	29. Wedding

Title: Wedding  
Rating: G  
Length: 120  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom waits for Kel on their wedding day.

Kel was looking absolutely stunning, never before had he seen anyone so beautiful as she was in that moment. She was dressed in a wonderful white dress made by her old maid Lalasa, and she had even been growing her hair out for the occasion. It was pulled up into an elaborate bun, with curls framing her face, flowers in her hair, and a sheer veil covering her face. She made her way slowly up the aisle, on the arm of her father, Piers. Piers looked both happy and sad, happy for his daughter, but sad he was giving her away. Dom himself had never been happier then he was in that moment, wait for Kel on their wedding day.


	30. Trianles of Grief

Title: Triangles of Grief  
Rating: PG  
Length: 275  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom comfort's Kel.  
AN: For Cassandra, because she wanted someone to add in Jon Although I doubt you'll like what i've done with him.

He wasn't sure why she was so upset. Yes Jon was the king, so naturally everyone would be upset that when he died. But that had been weeks ago, and she was still walking around as if in a daze. It wasn't as if it had been a surprise either, the king had been sick for on and off for years and Roald had slowly been taking over his father's duties during that time.

Dom had always thought that she rather disliked the king. He was fairly certain that's what everyone had believed. She had good reason too since he had not been exactly fair to her when she became a page, putting her on a probationary year. Sure he knew she would always do her duty, she would die for the king if she had too. Even so, he had always sensed some resentment there.

That's what brought him here, in her rooms comforting her while she cried softly. "Kel, it's okay. The kingdom is going to be okay, Roald has been doing a great job this past year. Everyone knew the king was dying, that's why Roald began taking over when he did. The kingdom's not going to fall to pieces." Really he couldn't think of any other reason why she might be so upset other than worrying over the welfare of the people.

"That's not why I'm upset" He was honestly puzzled by that statement, what else was there for her to be this... devastated?

"It's because I love him, we couldn't tell anyone. I love him so much."

It was at that moment that his heart broke into a million pieces. 


	31. Sleeptalking

Title: Sleeptalking  
Rating: G  
Length: 113  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom watches Kel as she sleeps.

Dom shifted to get a better look at her; he still couldn't believe that she was here with him. She sighed in her sleep and shifted slightly, muttering gibberish. He grinned at the sight; he had never taken her for a sleep talker before. He wondered if she had ever sleepwalked, after all the two thing kind of went hand in hand.

He brought his hand up to her face and softy stroked her hair. He had never seen her so unguarded as she was in this moment, while she was asleep. She worked so hard to hide herself, her feelings and emotions. But here with him like this she could hide nothing.


	32. Fighting

Title: Fighting  
Rating: G  
Length: 125  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom overhears Kel and Cleon fighting.

Dom frowned as he observed Kel, she looked decidedly upset. This concerned him because, well she was Kel. She never looked upset; she always had that blasted expressionless mask she had gained from her time in the Yamani islands. She was arguing with that Cleon fellow, and from the looks of it he was just as upset as she was. So naturally he crept closer so he could hear what was being said.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with Cleon!"

"Yes I can when you're constantly flirting with him!"

"We're not flirting! Dom and I are just friends; he doesn't like me that way!"

"Ah, but the question is, do you like him that way?"

She just looked away. 


	33. Glad

Title: Glad  
Rating: G  
Length: 140  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Raoul watches Kel and Dom.

Raoul smiled as he observed two people he thought of as his own children. Kel was the daughter he never had; he loved her as a father and always would. He thought of Dom much the same way, as something akin to a son. As he watched them from across the room he reflected on how much they had changed each other.

She had been much more closed off before, but now she was quicker to laugh and smiled easier. She wasn't as stressed, and didn't work herself quite as hard. He had been a ladies' man, perhaps too much so. He had been against any form of commitment, and she had changed that.

So yes Raoul was glad for them. They would be good for each other. Perhaps one day they would even give him something akin to grandchildren. 


	34. Pretend

Title: Pretend  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 168  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Dom and Kel play a game of make believe with Neal's daughter.

Dom smiled down at his goddaughter, amused at her antics. She had enlisted both himself and Kel, her godmother, in a game of make believe. In which his goddaughter and himself were Knights of the realm, and Kel was the damsel in distress. He had barely been able to contain his amusement at that pronouncement, and Kel's face had been priceless. Even better had been Kel's attempts to convince the little girl to be the damsel instead.

They carried on, Kel trapped in a makeshift dungeon while they battled dragons and bandits to rescue her. Once they had finally made it to Kel's side he had assumed the game was over. He had laughingly smiled at Kel, and ruffled his goddaughter's hair as he made to leave.

"But we're not finished yet!"

"Oh?" Really he couldn't fathom what more she could squeeze into their game. They had fought every monster imaginable already.

"Yes, you still need to kiss the damsel, fall in love, and live happily ever after."


	35. Push

Title: Push  
Rating: G  
Length: 106  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Yuki gives Kel and Dom the push they need.

Yuki smiles at her friend, overjoyed at her blatant happiness. She had known there was something between Kel and Dom, all they had needed was a push in the right direction. It had taken a few weeks of insinuating words, well placed comments, helpful suggestions, and completely planned out random meetings. But finally all her hard work had paid off, as the results we right in front of her. Kel was smiling in a way Yuki had never seen her do before, while Dom was stroking her back and pulling her in towards him for a kiss. Yes, she had known they would be happy together.


	36. The One

Title: The One  
Rating: G  
Length: 150  
Cometitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Ilane worries for her daughter.

Ilane smiled as she watched her daughter get whirled around the dance floor by that handsome sergeant. She was relieved to see her youngest daughter so happy; she worried about her the most of all her children. Keladry had chosen such a hard life for herself; she was constantly working and pushing herself to be better. The path she had chosen did not leave her with much of a reputation, so Ilane feared for her daughter's future even though she knew Kel had decided against marriage.

She had always known that one day Kel would regret the decision, when all her friends were settled and she was left alone. But looking at her now she breathed a sigh of relief, because she knew her daughter had found the one. After all she herself still looked at Piers the way her daughter was looking at the young sergeant she was with. 


	37. Waking Up

Title: Waking Up  
Rating: PG  
Length: 126  
Competitor: Dom  
Round/Fight: 2/B  
Summary: Kel loves waking up with Dom.

Kel smiled up at Dom as he peppered her with kisses. They had been together for over a year now, and it still felt as new and wonderful as it had that first day. The fact that he chose her, that he liked her plain old Kel, never ceased to amaze her. He could have anyone, any one of the pretty ladies at court. But still it was her that was in his bed and in his heart. She loved waking up, knowing that he was going to be there. She hated it when they were separated, each called to different places fulfilling their duty to the crown. But still here she was with him, and she would never get tired of waking up this way. 


End file.
